


Instincts

by Heathers_ao3



Category: Dimensional Links, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wrote this on the angst channel on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathers_ao3/pseuds/Heathers_ao3
Summary: Lore gets nightmares. Dusk wants to help.
Relationships: Dusk & Lore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dimensional Links](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194783) by [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/pseuds/ChangelingRin). 



> Wrote this with Bananarama2ooo on discord! Also worth noting that we did it on the angst channel.

Dusk jolted awake suddenly with the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. It wasn't as if they were in danger, he couldn't quite place his finger on what was wrong.  
He sat up slowly and looked around. Even in the dark, the carnage of their previous boss battle was evident. He turned back to where the majority of the group had collapsed and were now sleeping.  
A faint sound tugged on his pointed Hylian ears. It sounded like... mumbling.  
He stood up to investigate. He pinpointed the sound towards the opposite edge of the group where Lore was lying.  
Something definitely wasn't right. Lore was curled up on his side with his knees hiding his face. His hands were clenched into fists, holding the loose fabric of his sleeves.  
Dusk blinked at the usually hyperactive pack mate. Even when he was asleep Lore was loud. But hearing him mumbling was something Dusk was not use too. He gently walked over the other bodies and too the still mumbling boy. He put a hand on the other teens forehead trying to figure out if he had a fever.  
He brushed the hair out of the others face and his heart clenched at the look.  
In sleep, Lore looked afraid in a way Dusk had never seen before. At his touch, the muttering had become panicked and louder, so he could actually make out some of what was said.  
"I'm sorry Marin!" Lore said clutching his shirt tightly in his hands. Dusk breath hitched remembering the explanation of Lores past.  
Tears began streaming down the boy's face. After the small outburst he dissolved into mumbling, where Dusk caught few things such as "I'm sorry," "please, no," "stop," and "not again," seemingly on repeat.  
Dusk immediately turned into his wolf forum and curled on top of the sleeping boy. Gently rumbling trying to make the other teen feel better.  
Lore's trembling form relaxed just the tiniest bit. He unconsciously tangled his fingers in Dusk's fur, and his unsettled mumbling quieted, then stopped. Dusk supposed he could put up with the discomfort of being petted for a night if it meant granting his companion a fitful rest, free of the terrors of memories.  
Dusk sleepily blinked his eyes and fell into one of the best sleeps he had for awhile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lore wakes from possibly the best sleep he's had in years, nightmares aside, to something warm and heavy on his chest. A wolf stares down at him with concern in it's blue eyes.  
"Hey, Dusk," Lore mumbles sleepily. "What made you decide I was your pillow for the night?"  
Dusk stands and turns back to his human form, giving Lore the chance to stand up and brush himself off. "Do you not remember?"  
Lore looks at him, confused. "Should I?"  
"You were having a bad nightmare. You had me a little worried." Dusk almost inaudibly whispered the last part before pulling Lore into a hug.  
Lore hugged Dusk back automatically and sighed. He did in fact remember said nightmare but it wasn't as bad as the as some of the others.  
Dusk gripped onto Lore tighter probably unconsciously sensing his distress. "Thank you Dusk" the teen said gently patting Dusk on his head.  
The grumbling of the others made Dusk let go of the other but he still stayed near like he was standing guard making Lore smile.


End file.
